beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Star Fragment
The Star Fragment is a recurring object that appears throughout the Metal Saga. It plays a major part in the Beyblade series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. Information Metal Fusion The Star Fragment was a meteor that fell down on Earth long ago. It was responsible for creating the Beys, Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago. L-Drago was used for evil, winning many civil wars and for frightening many towns people. From this experience, it formed the shape that it has today. Pegasus was created to defeat L-Drago and eradicate the evil. This was successful, sealing L-Drago in crystal for 1000 years..... Metal Masters It was revealed that not only were Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago created, but also a bey that was given the name "The Legendary Bey" due to it's uncontrollable power, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. Metal Fury Another meteor has also fallen down on Earth. An astronomer, Yuki Mizusawa saw it as it set it's target for Earth. It exploded before impact, releasing ten beams of light acting as Fragments. These beams hit the following beys: Each Bey, with the exception of Jade Jupiter, Variares, Death Quetzalcoatl, Mercury Anubius, and Scythe Kronos evolved when it was hit by a Star Fragment and still contain the Fragments. When all ten Fragments are brought together in the Temple of the Black Sun, Nemesis will awaken and use The Black Sun as a vessel to start it's reign of terror. In ''The Legend of Nemesis' Revival'', it was revealed that unlike Yuki's theory that the star shattered out of its on willpower, Dunamis was responsible for the shattering of the star fragment, to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil, but the direction the fragments go are indeed of their own will. It was also revealed that even before L-Drago's time, a star fragment had met with the Black Sun and landed on Earth, resulting in the creation of Nemesis. In An Inherited Light, Ryuga passed his Star Fragment on to Kenta to make him a Legendary Blader and replacing him as a Blader of the Seasons in order to seal Nemesis. Flame Sagittario then evolves into Flash Sagittario. L-Drago Destroy disintegrates after the transfer was complete. After the events of the Nemesis Crisis, the Star Fragments still remain in the Beys that they hit. However, it is unknown what became of Nemesis' Fragment. Trivia *All of the Solar System Bladers bey have not evolved except Mercury Anubius 85XF. *Even though Mercury Anubius has seemed to be evolved, the difference is just the black color in place of the metallic color on the Mercury metal wheel. *Mercury Anubius doesn't have a 4D wheel or 4D tip unlike all the other Legendary Bladers. *Phantom Orion B:D did evolve because in the show Attack to Stamina mode was a transformation rather than a mode change. *All the Legendary Blader's beys broke with the exception of Cosmic Pegasus F:D during the final battle with Nemesis. But after Gingka's victory, Madoka repaired them. *All the Bladers of the Four Seasons beys evolved when they got hit by the Star Fragment. *None of the Solar System Bladers beys evolved when they got hit by the Star Fragment. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Events Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury